


the summer heat is ice cold

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Subways, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Gwen has a panic attack on the subway and thinks of Glory to ease it.





	the summer heat is ice cold

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Writing Feedback Network on tumblr' first challenge. That being 'Summer' and oh boy apparently I can't write anything happy but I swear the next fic I write with these two WILL be happy!!
> 
> Speculation of recent events in the Spider!Gwen comics so SPOILERS? I'm so worried about where this comic is heading, so gosh darn worried.
> 
> Also thank-you Kassie for looking over this for me, ilu!!

Gwen hates the cold, it reminding her too much like her past mistakes and her Dad. She bites the inside of her cheek to stop that train of thought -- it was too soon and she can't afford to lose it in the middle of a crowd on a packed subway train.

Except, the universe _hates_ Gwen Stacy. 

Her thoughts drift and very quickly the packed subway train becomes _too much_.

Gwen knows she's staring off into space and she knows she's likely not breathing all that great but god her dad...it was all her fault. Why did she have to be so stupid, so reckless to not even consider that Murderock would go after him if she didn't play as the perfect chess piece in his sick game.

The sickly heat of summer makes her skin itch and she can't breathe because she was a idiot. A stupid, reckless idiot. It was all her fault. Everything feels like it's closing in on her and she struggles to remember where she was. 

Packed subway car heading to Glory.

Glory. 

Oh god, how did Glory not hate her? Why couldn't she just be someone worth loving? It was like she was destined for death and misery. For one wild moment, she thinks of going to the bridge, and then Glory's there in her head, a shining presence in the foggiest part of her mind, asking her to breathe. 

And she does it, because it's Glory and Glory would never hurt her. 

Gwen struggles to breathe through the muggy heat and harsh humidity until a fresh burst of air hits her and she's stumbling out of the train and being pulled into a hug. Glory. In all her, well, glory. 

Gwen laughs weakly into Glory's chest, and isn't even completely sure if she was laughing or sobbing. All that matters is that Glory is here and that she is finally breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day so hit me with them!


End file.
